Torture Me
by StarSilver09
Summary: Femslash! Reading at your own RISK! Summary: After the rumors were actually true about Melina and John Morrison are back together and Mickie decide to break up with her. Mickie/Melina/John Morrison *Not Threesome*
1. Trailer

**Title: Torture Me**

**By: StarSilver9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Rating: M**

"**It was not true story, it was just my imagination."**

**Reading at your own Risk!**

(Here the Trailer for you~ I didn't steal it! I just want to see how look this trailer is good or not~)

**Summary: After the rumors were actually true about Melina and John Morrison are back together and Mickie decide to break up with her.**

**

* * *

**

**Melina was happy to be with Mickie for almost two years…**

**Until someone find out about…**

**Melina and John Morrison are back together again?**

"That is it! Now, Today is over…" Mickie disappointed. (Fade)

**They decide to break up.**

Melina yelled shaking her, crying uncontrollably now, "Wait! You are not thinking about that! I do love you!"

**Melina don't want to end like this…**

"Good Bye…" Mickie said with no facial expressions. (Fade)

**But Mickie leaves Melina alone…**

"No, I do not know why Mickie asking for released." Vince disappointed, give her to hold Mickie's book.

Melina furious, "BULLSHIT!" She ripped her book.

"What! MELINA? ARE YOU CRAZY!" Beth shocked.

**Could anyone know what happened after that?**

"Melina? I saw Mickie is here but I think, it looks like not good." Michelle said on the phone.

**Melina have to choose John or Mickie?**

John and Mickie are arguing in each other, "No! SHE IS MINE!" causing Melina was scared.

Mickie and John are fighting over for her.

Melina scream at them, "Please! Stop this! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!"

**Before Too Late…**

"Melina… Will you Marry me?" John said with the knee on the floor, and show the box with the ring.

Melina was gasp about John was proposal to her for right now, and Melina spun around to see Mickie.

She was stand behind Melina and Mickie's eyes were shut. (Fade)

**She will choose to be with the person for together and forever…**

"Oh Fuck…" Melina kiss her, warp her neck with the arms.

**John Morrison?**

"Melina… I love you…" John Morrison said with a smile.

**OR**

"Melina… I can't… be with you… You why? Because you cheat on me..." Mickie disappointed.

**Mickie James?**

"I think… I will choose to…" Melina worried about choose John or Mickie.

"I choose... You…" Melina pointed at the person (John or Mickie?)

**Melina make a final decision going to be with whom?**

**Involving with the characters~**

"Aw, Melina… You are so sweet…" John smile, said with a gently soft kiss her lip.

**John Morrison**

"Mickie… Are you sure about this?" Melina was unsure about with Mickie.

**Melina**

"Melina… And John, I don't know If I could be with her… But I can't take this…" Mickie disappointed at John and Melina.

**Mickie James**

**In **

"**Torture Me"**

Mickie look at Melina's eyes, before she sighed, "Great… I don't know if we could start over again or no more?"

* * *

"**Okay, you saw trailer! Now, I need see if you did review it then I would be continue it."**

**~Thanks~**

(Author note! I am current working on _Random of days _and i might will update for later... Hint: Add new chapters and different couples)


	2. Pink Paper

**Title: Torture Me**

**By: StarSilver9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously. **

**Reading at your own risk!**

**Summary: After the rumors were actually true about Melina and John Morrison are back together and Mickie decide to break her up.**

**~Chapter One~**

**Pink Paper**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Mickie and Melina are dating for almost two years… They are in the locker room and Mickie was shocked to hear about John Morrison and Melina is back to dating. She was disappointed at her. Melina cheat on her over the new boyfriend John Morrison.

"That is it! Now, Today is over…" Mickie said clarify, still upset at Melina because she catches them when John Morrison and Melina are hold hands in each other. Cause her heart is breaking.

"What? What I do?" Melina have no idea about why Mickie decide to break her up.

Mickie said with arms crossed on chest, "Hmm… How about I leave you alone because I saw John and you hold hands in the public, during Wrestlemania Hall of Fame…."

"By the way. This is over. We can't be together for right now. I am very disappointed about this. I hope you will be happy with John Morrison…" Mickie said with a solid tone.

Before she leaving, Melina yelled shaking her, crying uncontrollably now, "WAIT! You are not thinking about that! I do love you!"

Mickie said with an anger, "Actually I saw you both kiss, that cause my heart is breaking. Guess what? I am asking to release for today." She had a pink slip and shows her to prove it.

"M-M-Mickie! Why!" Melina was quivering uncontrollably, she never see Mickie doing that way.

Mickie didn't respond her and shove her lightly with hands, "Sorry, That my last day with you and your last day is with me. Now Good-Bye and have fun with your old boyfriend." She grabs her suitcases and look at her.

Melina's knees hit on floor as she look at floor, "Why… Why… WHY!" She is crying uncontrollably.

Mickie lowered her head and began walking to the opened door, then turned to Melina, "That last time you see me here. I hope you will be happy. You won't see me ever again… Never see me.." She told her walking out of the locker room, then the door was shut.

In the halls, Beth was enjoying to chat with Jillian and Natayla. When Beth noticed Mickie is leaving with her suitcases, "What? Is she leaving?" Cause two girls looked back at Mickie is ignores them.

"It was Mickie… But is she Leaving? That was early time for leaving?" Jillian check her watch time.

**7:59 PM~**

Natayla catch her eyes locked at Mickie's left hand hold the pink slip, "Oh My God!" She never knows why she had a pink paper.

"What?" Beth and Jillian said same time, they are confused why she is surprising.

Natayla pointed at her left hand is hold the pink slip, "She had a pink slip…" Two girls take a look at Mickie hold it, then they are shocked.

"WHAT!" Beth and Jillian was shocked to see Mickie was popular diva of top but she is released without any reasons of why.

Beth remembered about Melina and Mickie are still together, but she need check out to see Melina knows about this or not. "Melina!", cause Natayla and Jillian scarily.

"What? Her?" Both women didn't know why Beth saying Melina's name. Beth suddenly ran to see Melina in the locker room as Natayla and Jillian follow her.

When Beth enters the locker room and saw Melina was sits on the floor and crying uncontrollably.

Beth came to see her as she check on her if she is all right, "Melina? What happened?" She wants know what she is crying. Melina sniffed, "She… She… Broken up on me… Because it was my fault…" She continues to cry. Beth wrapped her arms around Melina's body, "You will be fine…" She soothed.

Beth was rocking back and forth, rubbing Melina's back as she cried, "Shh… I am sorry… Can you tell me about what happened here?" She wants know why Mickie is break up with her.

Natayla and Jillian arrived it, they saw Melina was crying and they want know what happened.

Melina said with a soft of tone, her voice was shaken, "When I was with John Morrison and i accident to kiss him but Mickie saw us. I tried to explain her and she ignore me. She did asking for released and leaves me alone as she break up with me. We broke up… We broke up" She was crying uncontrollably, crying on Beth's right shoulder.

"Oh-No… I am sorry about this… I didn't know you are with her…" Natayla said upset, didn't know about they was dating.

Jillian pat on Melina's head, "Melina… I am sorry about this… Are you going to be with him or her or get moved on?"

Melina shook her head in debrief, "No… I don't know… I might trying with John Morrison…" Beth can't believe of that why she decide to go with him.

"Why? She is your girlfriend? I mean, you guys together for almost two years until you decide to with him?" Beth didn't expect of that what she is going to get her but no.

Natayla questioned her, "By the way… Do you know where she is going now?" She wants know what she is doing next.

"I don't know where Mickie is going now… I am so sorry…" She sniffed, it cause her heart is breaking.

" Girls… Just don't tell anyone about what happened the between to Mickie and Melina, okay?" Beth told Natayla and Jillian. They nodded, they were very shocked and worried about the women division was gone down or disappear..

Jillian worried, "What about our women division? I mean, Mickie is top of diva and take care about this… Now she is gone… Who will take her place to take a rebuild women division?"

Beth said with a soft tone, "I think I will do it… I mean… She is gone and I prefer to take her place to help women division will be stronger."

Natayla nodded, "All right, I hope… I hope Mickie will doing fine…"

Melina muttered, "I think I cheat on her over for him… She thinks I am cheat on her… I can't go back to her… I mean… She is gone and never come back…" She thinks it might was her fault…

Three girls looked at her, she sat on the floor and still crying.

* * *

"**Ouch, that was pretty sad for her. I wonder what happened next…"**

(Author note~ I think it looks like I improved that story… But it slow to improved it)

"**Okay, you finished read that chapter and please to review it…"**

"**Thanks"**

(update~ May 30, that was my birthday today~ yay!)

**Up next the new chapter**

"**Shame me"**


	3. Shame Me

**Title: Torture Me**

**Rating: M**

**Reading at your own risk!**

**Summary: After the rumors were actually true about Melina and John Morrison are back together and Mickie decide to break her up.**

**~Chapter Two~**

"Shame me**"**

**(I command you to Read and Review!)**

**Lol**

**

* * *

**

**In somewhere the park, John and Melina were sit on the bench.**

"… I don't know why she leave me alone…" Melina upset about Mickie broke up with her.

John nodded, "I can't believe… I just want to say sorry but why you cheat on her?" He knows Melina did make mistake choice to cheat on her.

Melina disappointed, "DID I CHEAT ON HER! I DON'T KNOW!" She doesn't know if she did it.

John sighed, "Honestly, You need tell her to know what happened. All sudden, you did kiss me. You don't know Mickie was here and saw you."

Melina was shocked, "WHAT?"

John gulped, trying calm her down, "Mel… You should not pissed off… But why you do it?"

Melina sit on the bench and John stood up, "John? What are you doing?"

John upset, "You need tell your girl… To know why!"

Melina shake her head no, "NO! Not right now! I don't feel be ready to talk her.

John sighed, and kiss on her cheek, "Look, you are my ex-girlfriend but I do not know why you did kiss on me. But you need tell her before anyone could hurt her!"

Melina scoffed, "But she left me! She don't want see me again!"

John worried, "Mel, You need talk her before anyone will get hurts…"

"Fine… I will talk her…" Melina sighed, hug him tightly.

"Mel… I am so sorry…" John hugs her back.

Suddenly, John's phone went to ring.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"I'll check it." John put out from his pocket and sees who is it.

_I.D. Caller- John Cena_

John surprised, "John Cena?" Melina's head lift up as looked straight at his eyes, "John Cena?"

John answer on the phone, "_Hello, Cena? What wrong?"_

"_Actually, I believe you heard about Mickie and Melina are not backing together. Right?" _Cena said on the line.

Melina can hear what Cena saying and told John Morrison, "Let him know…"

"_Well, Yes… Then Why?" _John curious, want know why Cena knows about them.

Cena sighed, said on the line, _"Well… She is with me… And she is crying with my wife…"_

"_She is here with your wife?" _John was amazing to hear Cena find her.

Cena nodded, said on the line, _"Yep, my wife is helping her feel better… Honestly, Melina need explain about why…"_

"_Yep, that why I am tell her." _John looked at Melina, she is confused why John is talking about it.

"_Okay, Tell me know when she is ready then I give her to talk Melina on the phone?" _Cena questioned, said on the line.

John questioned to Melina, "Do you feel be ready to talk Mickie? Or Later?"

Melina nodded, "Let me talk her…" Took his phone.

"_Cena Let me talk her… Please?" _Melina calm, said on the line.

Cena hear Melina said on the line, "_Sure, just wait one minute._"

Melina hold the phone and wait for Mickie talk her, "M-Melina?" Melina's eyes is widen open, she hear Mickie's voice was very shaken.

"_Mickie? Oh, I am sorry about this… I don't know. It's hard to explain. I don't know-" _Melina was try to finished sentence but Mickie cut her voice, _"Look, I told you… It over. You want to with John Morrison and you're happy now?"_

Melina said, "_Well, I don't know but-"_ Again Mickie cut her voice, "_Then I told you many times. If you want with him then it will be fine. Now, it over!" _Mickie hang down the phone off, causing Melina to shock.

John noticed her expression was not good because Melina is upset and crying again.

"Melina! What happened?" John surprised, pat on her back.

"She hangs up! I was going to talk her but she just quickly talk me then hang up…." Melina cried.

John surprised, "Oh my gosh, I am sorry about…" He hates to see Melina is crying.

John feeling about something little guilty of this, because of Melina chooses John without any reason. John decides to let see Melina must choice very wisely.

John kisses on her forehead, "Just promise for me?"

Melina sniffed, her head lift as she can see him, "What is it?"

John gulped for one minute, "Well… I feel still guilty about this…" He hesitant for one minute, "… I can't be with you. Because I need know why you chose me so sudden without any reason…"

"WHAT?" Melina can't believe of what he is saying, "Why? What I do wrong?"

John sighed, "I do not want to see Mickie upset, or crying. Only I want to see Mickie is happy that all. I think you make a terrible mistake decision."

Melina sighed and thinking about what John said that, "I don't know…"

John smile, "Take your time until you made a final decision. It looks like I can't kiss you but only I can kiss on your cheek or forehead only!" He kisses on her cheek and forehead to make her giggles.

"Okay… But what if she don't want talk me?" Melina worried.

John looked at sky, "Maybe… I should trying talk her alone… Or… I am not sure… It up to you…"

Melina sighed, hugs him tightly, "Thank you, John…"

John Morrison smile, hug her, "You welcome… Just remember, take your time…."

* * *

~**Wow…. That surprising…~**

**Player Vz**- Thank you for give a u thumb up! :D

**Ashleymassarophan1- ** Yep, Melina need fix this right now~ :)

**Lay-Cool Lover- **Mickie released? Yep, it mystery… You never know what happened next! :D

**Deidarakiller-** Maybe… If you right or wrong… Melina pick John? Hmmm (Ohh, mystery! Lol)


End file.
